ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scanning the Ballroom
Sly began his introduction for his next target. Sly: Another Clockwerk part had surfaced in India. So, the boys and I loaded up the van and zero in at our next target: A mysterious spice lord known as Rajan. A self-made man, who grew up poor on the streets of Kelcada, he started his life of crime selling illegal spices in the black market. Eventually growing a small outfit to a sizable operation and earning himself a seat in the Klaww Gang. He since crowned himself "Lord of the Hills", and while he goes to great lengths to convince others of his loyalty, it's mostly to convince himself. True to form, he's holding a ball at his newly purchased palace. The reason: To show his latest adiquestion- The Clockwerk Wings. If you saw the wings silhouetted against the night sky, it's already too late for you, especially if your name is Cooper. During our break, Steve came back and warned us about a rouge: Whiplash. Was once a supporter for Tony Stark, he crafted his arc reactor and made a suit to destroy Tony. Surprisingly, it ended up failed- twice. Since then, he was revived and has been hired as a bodyguard to protect the wings. Rajan believes that the wings will bring prestige and maybe they will, but they also bring in me. - The gang arrived in Rajan's Palace, when several footsteps are heard. Diana: You hear that? Sonja: Yeah. Someone found us. Sienna: Already!? Summer: That was fast.. I'll found out what's going on. - Summer looked outside and bring the visitors inside. Summer: Hey, Sonja. Look who's here? Alister: I thought we found you here. Sonja: Alister? Sloane? What are you two doing here?? Sloane: We missed you, mom. Ellie: Aww... Alister: Besides, you can't handle the rest of the Clockwerk Parts on your own. Sonja: I know, Alister. But Steve helped us out back in Paris. Ellie: It's true. We gotten the tail feathers from Dimitri a week ago. Sloane: Tail feathers? Seriously? Sonja: Silly as it sounds, but those are no laughing matter. Sloane: Alright, sorry. Alister: So, what's the plan? Sly: We'll sneak inside the ballroom and get a closer look. Sonja: Fine by me. Let's go, Sly. - Alister gives Sonja a ride to the palace, while Sly used the Ninja Spire Jump to hop across the rocks to get there. Sonja: Thanks, Alister. I'll be back, okay? Alister: You better be. Don't get spotted. Sonja: You worry too much. I'll be fine, really. Bentley: I figured out how to sneak in above the ballroom without being detected. The only problem is there's no way to climb up to that balcony door. Sly: Not a problem. There seem to be plenty of branches for me to walk on... I'll figure it out. Sonja: Hey, Alister. While you are here, think you can give me a boost up to that balcony? Alister: Anything for you, sweetheart. - Sonja blushed as Alister boosted Sonja up and Sly caught up with her. Both went inside and takes a few photos: Two of the Clockwerk Wings, an electric winch and Rajan himself. Bentley: Might as well get a few shots of the guests. Sonja: Are you sure about this, Bentley? Bentley: Yeah, we need to know what are we dealing with. Sonja: Alright, fine. Wait.. Is that who I think that is? - Sonja takes a shot of the guests, revealing to be... Bentley: Cleo? She must've been undercover on her own. With her here, her boyfriend won't be far behind. Sonja: What's she doing here? That doesn't make any sense... Sly: I know it doesn't. We need to find a way to approach her, somehow. - Sonja then takes a photoshoot of Cleo's boyfriend. Bentley: Nate; a Keyblade wielder. Cleo must've ask him to come here.. Getting to him might be a little tough.. Sooner or later, we'll find out what he knows about the Infinity Stones. Sonja: That we can agree on. - Sonja then takes another photo of the guests. Bentley: Tails? He must be here for a very different occasion for this party. Oh, guys! Listen in. He's mumbling to himself. Tails: I knew leaving Sonic alone in the Guest House is a bad idea. And now, this Whiplash kidnapped him to keep the party going without distractions.. Oh, wish Sonja is here... Bentley: Sonic kidnapped by Whiplash, huh? Let me work on a plan to help Tails. In the meantime, there's a few more guests, waiting to take pictures on. - Sly then takes a few photos of the remaining members of the Klaww Gang and officers undercover. Bentley: That's all the photos I need. Bring them back to the Safe House and we'll start building a game plan. - Back at the Safe House, Sloane hugs her mom for her return. Alister: Did you have the info? Sonja: Well, it's more than enough. Inside the ballroom and everything. Is the presentation ready? Bentley: I just need a few more minutes. Sloane: A ballroom? That's amazing! Sonja: I know you are excited, but we have to stay focused, okay? Sloane: Oh, okay. - Bentley then began his presentation. Bentley: Stealing the Clockwerk Wings, in the middle of the crowded ballroom, is going to take some serious misdirection. And the squad of undercover cops only makes things more complicated. Although...we might be able to use it to our advantage. But, no matter what we deal with in the ballroom, sooner or later, we'll need to deal with Rajan's security chopper. We also need to deal with rescuing Sonic in the Guest House, although there is someone already at the case. Could be Steve's partner.. But we won't find out what's going on out there until Sly lowers the drawbridge for us. Category:Scenes - Sonja